legendofbleachfandomcom-20200214-history
Hakuda
Hakuda (白打, White Hits) is a close-combat style of fighting, in which one is unarmed and uses only one's body, and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. High-speed Taijutsu (体術, Body Skill) attacks are used to overwhelm the opponent. Physical strength and skill is determined by this class. It seems to be a combination of several martial arts. The foremost practitioners of this technique are those assigned to the Executive Militia of the Onmitsukidō. The known techniques that have been confirmed seen are listed below. Known Techniques Tesshō (鉄掌, Iron Palm) : ''An open palm strike which can effortlessly shatter a Hollow's head with a single strike. '''Shunkō' (瞬閧, Flash War Cry) is an advanced battle technique which combines the physical techniques of Hakuda with the spell-based techniques of Kidō. *'Hanki' (反鬼, Reverse Demon) : ''An ability which nullifies an opponent's Kidō by hitting it with another one of perfectly opposite speed and energy. The ability can even neutralize an opponent's movements. *'Mukyū Shunkō''' (無窮 瞬閧, Tireless Flash War Cry) : ''An advanced version of the normal Shunko; It allows the user to use Shunko infinitely using reiatsu in a vortex. '''Takigoi' (滝鯉, Waterfall Carp) : The practitioner utilizes this technique to create an opening in their opponents defense. When the target kicks out, the user blocks the attack with their forearm. When the foe moves to kick them with their other foot, the practitioner grabs the blocked foot with their free hand while simultaneously blocking the second attack with their legs. The user subsequently traps the opponents second foot between their legs. With both legs trapped, the target is now open to attack and the user takes advantage of the situation to attack with their free hand. Taketonbo (竹蜻蛉, Bamboo Dragonfly) : ''Holding their hand out to the side, the practitioner performs a simple but effective throw, which violently flips their victim upside down. The victim lands heavily on their back, which knocks the wind out of them. '''Kazaguruma' (風車, Windmill) : ''Throwing their body up into the air, the practitioner makes a shearing movement with their legs, allowing them to move one leg in front of the other, before performing a devastating kick which sends the target flying away with tremendous force. '''Kagamibiraki' (鏡開, Mirror Opening) : After puncturing their target with the tips of their fingers, the practitioner rips their opponent in half through sheer physical strength. Raiōken (雷王拳, Thunder King Fist) : The practitioner performs a series of ultra-high-speed punches with both arms. Ikkotsu (一骨, Single Bone) : A powerful punch which can destroy much of the target's abdomen, send them flying. *'Sōkotsu' (双骨, Double Bone) : A powerful, two-fisted punch used which can potentially destroy an opponent in one blow. Oni Dekopin (鬼デコピン,'' Demon'' Headpoke')' '':' '''Pulling a finger back against their thumb, the practitioner flicks it at an opponent. The blow carries enough physical force to send the opponent flying a considerable distance away and crashing through multiple physical constructs.